A tool coupler can be used to increase the functionality and versatility of a host machine by allowing different tools to be quickly and interchangeably connected to linkage of the machine. Tool couplers generally include a frame connected to the linkage of a machine, and hooks that protrude from the frame. The hooks of the tool coupler engage corresponding pins of a tool to thereby connect the tool to the linkage. To help prevent undesired disengagement of the hooks from the pins, tool couplers can be equipped with a hydraulic piston that locks the hooks in place against the pins.
In most tool coupler systems, the hydraulic piston associated with the tool coupler is provided with pressurized fluid from a pump that also provides fluid to other actuators of the machine (e.g., to a bucket actuator). And in order for the machine to function properly, the pressure of the fluid provided to the bucket actuator and to the tool coupler may need to be elevated to about 5,500 psi.
Although adequate for most conditions, typical tool coupler systems may not always operate efficiency. In particular, there may be times (e.g., when the bucket actuator is not being used), when a pressure reduction in the fluid flow provided by the pump could improve machine efficiency. However, because the hydraulic piston of the tool coupler system requires a ready supply of pressurized fluid, it may not be possible to fully reduce the pressure of the pump.
The tool coupler of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the needs set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.